


The Best Husband Ever

by Fangirlshrewt97



Series: My Victuuri Week 2017 fics [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically I wanted to write Yuuri taking care of Victor, Day 4, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Victuuri Week 2017, free for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: When Viktor gets food poisoning, it is up to Yuuri to take care of his sick husband.[Victuuri Week 2017, Day 4: Free For All]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader,  
> A shorter entry than usual, I feel like this one was also a little rushed.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments and if you like it, please leave kudos!   
> As always, all characters belong to Kubo-sensei and mistakes are mine as this is unbeta'd.  
> Enjoy!

Being active world-class athletes for a sport that required a particularly gruelling diet, and having three weeks before their biggest competition of the season, meant that getting sick was not an option. Viktor was usually very good about regulating what they ate, despite his air-headed tendencies in other area. This monitoring of food only grew when VIktor and Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg to train in Viktor’s home rink. After a year off, Viktor doubled down on himself to make sure he was in top condition for the upcoming season.

Yuuri had gone along with his antics, after all it was helpful for him too, even if it sucked that he had to eat salads during his off-season as well. He figured it would be easier than trying to argue that all this extra training wa not necessary for him because he had still be skating.

Because of the universal law that nothing can ever work out well for anyone, and to always expect the worst outcome, that was what ended up happening. Yuuri felt a little guilty because it had originally been his idea, but if he had known this would happen, he would never have suggested. 

Fed up with the constant workout sessions and training, Yuuri had finally drawn the line after indulging his husband for a month. If they trained themselves to death before the season even began, there was not much point to it was there? Besides Viktor, you haven’t taken me on a date in almost a month. I want you to show me your St. Petersburg, I want to see where you went to school, where you had your first kiss. 

Faced against such an argument, Viktor couldn’t come up with another excuse and agreed on the date. So the next day the couple woke up early, took Makkachin for a walk and came back for breakfast. They indulged in just lazing about and cuddling before dinner reservations had them at one of the fanciest restaurants in St. Petersburg that only VIPs like Russia’s Ice Prince could afford.  They had finished the date with a couple rounds of heated action in bed before falling asleep in each other’s arms, legs tangled as the sheets formed a cocoon around them. 

It had begun the next morning, Viktor waking up and not having as big an appetite as usual. He had waved off Yuuri’s concerns telling him that he’d just have a big lunch. He just ate an apple before heading for the rink. Yuuri packed them a big bento, hoping Viktor’s appetite would return. It hadn’t in fact returned, rather halfway through their usual practice they had to stop because vIktor could barely stand. His stomach was revolting against him, churning and turning in a way that did not let him become comfortable at all. 

Yuuri called it a day and got them back to the apartment. And in the nick of time apparently, because as soon as they got back, VIktor rushed to the bathroom and had been locked in there for the last hour and a half. Yuuri had heard the toilet flush and the shower turn on multiple times. He tried to get his husband to open the door, realizing the problem quickly. He prepared the tea his mother always made him when he had food poisoning, as had happened that one time Yuuri had had some bad sushi. 

It took two hours, but finally Viktor relented, opening the door and looking like a ghost. Yuuri gasped, putting his hand to Viktor’s forehead, pushing the wet hair out of the way. Even after a couple showers, VIktor was covered in a sheen of sweat. 

“Vitya, that’s it, did you take the medicine?” When he got a slow nod from said man “Good, that should stop your diarreha for a couple of hours. Let;s go to the doctor while you are still able to stand up.

“No Yuuri, I’ll be ok, I just need to rest …” Viktor said before stumbling forward. Thankfully Yuuri caught him before he hit the ground. Petting his husband, he pressed a kiss to the silver hair by his mouth. 

“Yes, you look like the picture of health. I know you aren’t a fan of hospitals Vitya, but I’ve had food poisoning before ok, and while the medicine helps, it is always better to get checked so come on. Put on your coat, I’ll get us a taxi and we can go.” Helping the Russian to the closet by the door that held their jackets and shoes, he called the taxi company. After receiving confirmation that the taxi would be there in 10 minutes, he checked on his husband.

The poor man was on the floor with his back to the wall, head back and eyes closed. Makkachin was pacing next to him, whining and pressing against VIktor’s cheek. His owner tried to crack a small smile and comforted the poodle, scratching it behind it’s ears. Yuuri had meanwhile gotten ready to leave, checking for his wallet and insurance and medical cards for both of them.

The taxi was waiting when they got downstairs, and after a short 15 minute ride that Viktor spent mostly dozing, they arrived at the hospital. The line was a little long, making it almost an hour before they got to see the doctor. Fortunately, because Viktor hadn’t eaten much, his stomach had been quiet until they saw the doctor. 

The medic, a short and burly man who had kind eyes checked vIktor’s vitals and went through the usual check-up routine. Thinking for a few minutes, he excused himself before returning. He said that Viktor did indeed have food poisoning, and he could help in getting the bacteria by just letting it pass. He did offer an injection shot which would help move it along, as well as some anti-nausea medication. He also prescribed Viktor to only have liquids for the next two or three days before moving back to solids.

The couple felt a lot better after the doctor had injected Viktor and sent them on their way, at least with the medication, Viktor would be back to training in a few days. Worst case scenario would have been for Viktor to lose more than a week because he was bedridden. Returning home, both were exhausted after the trying day. Yuuri convinced Viktor to have some light soup and some of the tea again, before going to bed. 

Over the course of the night Viktor tossed and turned a few times but managed to settle around three. Yuuri woke up around eight, but let his husband sleep in a little longer. He brushed a kiss to the other’s forehead, caressing him for a few minutes before making some plain soup again. Luckily as the doctor predicted, Viktor did feel much better throughout the day, and after two days was back to normal. 

He made this known when Yuuri exited the bathroom after a shower, dancing around to some pop song on the radio. Despite his protests of only being in a towel, Viktor pulled Yuuri to him, moving his hips as they danced to the songs. Viktor tried to lift him, making said towel fall and Yuuri yelp. Laughing, Viktor just deposited him on the bed and proceeded to make out with his husband. 

“Yuuri? Thank you for taking care of me.”

Yuuri just gave him a fond smile, brushing away the bangs that hid Viktor’s eye. He leaned above to kiss Viktor’s nose before giving him an eskimo kiss. “Silly Vitya, I am your husband, it’s my job to take care of you.”

“Well you are the perfect person for the job Yuuri, no one else is better suited to the position. And since you have done such an exceptional job, I think I should reward you.” Viktor hummed from above.

Yuuri giggled “Oh, and what did you have in mind, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?” 

In a completely serious tone that was betrayed by the goofy grin on his face, Viktor replied “I’m glad you asked, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, I was thinking I would keep you in bed all day so I could thoroughly reward you.”

“What about skating?”

“We already took five days off, one more won’t hurt” was all Viktor said before diving in to kiss his husband senseless before proceeding to divest of his own clothes to have naughty times. Yes, he really had the best husband in the whole world. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come chat with me, visit me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com


End file.
